


Bye-Bye Kihyun!

by Blanquette



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Post-Break Up, gross kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/pseuds/Blanquette
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun's relationship doesn't work out. They still promise to be each other's kiss on New Year's Eve.Minhyuk thinks it's dumb as hell.He's probably right.





	Bye-Bye Kihyun!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a prompt I was sent on twitter and I wanted to do something nice with it and I'm sorry it turned out like this lmao

**1.**

Minhyuk stretches on the couch like a cat, feet in Kihyun’s lap, freshly dyed hair flopping in his eyes.

“That’s still the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. And we live with dumb and dumber.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Changkyun looks up from his place on the floor where he’s busy painting his nails black, an air of mock-offense on his features. Minhyuk doesn’t spare a glance in his direction, instead digging his feet in the soft flesh of Kihyun’s belly.

“It was stupid last year and it is stupid this year, and it will be stupid next year too.”

“I think I get the point.”

Kihyun grabs Minhyuk’s ankles and gently pushes him off his lap, bringing his knees up against his chest. His friend just hikes up higher on the couch, burying his frozen feet under Kihyun’s butt, comfortable as can be. Kihyun vaguely remembers they were supposed to do something, before they decided it was more important to sit around on their sagging couch. It’s nice, like this, the gentle light of the afternoon spilling from the window, heater put on high. Snow might be falling but it’s summer in their living room, and Kihyun relishes. Or he would, if Minhyuk wasn’t so intent on ruining his mood.

“I don’t think you do, since you’re still going ahead with this dumbassery.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, wondering if Changkyun would loyally help him hide the body were he to smother Minhyuk with the ugly cushion he’s sitting on.

“What’s so bad about having someone to kiss at new year?”

“Nothing. What’s bad is kissing your _ex_.”

“We’re friends. We have an arrangement.”

“Don’t make it sound like you’re two mafiosi. No one is friends with their ex. You can’t be friend with someone you used to put your dick in and fart in bed with. That’s an elaborate illusion you tell yourself cause you’re still in love with him.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. It’s Hoseok. Everyone’s a little in love with him.”

It’s hard to deny that. Everyone’s a little in love with Lee Hoseok, that’s a fact. In love or in lust, or both, and Kihyun would pin it on his rippling muscles but he knows it’s more than that. The guy is just too sweet. Too nice, and disliking him would be like kicking a puppy.

“Okay, I still love him, but only as friend.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth and Kihyun is ready to deck him one, whatever the hell comes out of his gaping maw, but he’s interrupted by the front door spitting in a frozen Jooheon. Who kicks his shoes off, shake out of his coat, and levels them with an unimpressed stare.

“What the hell, guys? You were supposed to be decorating.”

Oh, Kihyun thinks. Right. The thing. The party. The crux of all his problems.

“We did.”

Minhyuk throws a thumb behind his back, in the direction of the letters he stuck to the wall, half-inflated balloons hanging sadly on either side.

“‘Happy new yea’? What happened to the R? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Craning his neck, Minhyuk looks back at his masterpiece, thoughtful.

“I got no idea. I swear it was there.”

“And what? It grew little legs and hit the road?”

Chankyun snorts, looking up from his work, fingers spread apart and fanning the air.

“It’s okay Jooheon, no one will notice.”

“No one will notice ‘happy new yea’ written in giant glitter letters? And why are the balloons so flat?”

“Cause Minhyuk and I ate the helium.”

“You what?”

“Ate the helium. You know. To get funny hamster voices.”

“But why.”

“Cause it’s funny? I just told you.”

Jooheon sends a long-suffering look Kihyun’s way, who helplessly shrugs. He wasn’t there for the balloon debacle. He saw the videos, though. Changkyun’s right. It was pretty funny.

When there’s no other reaction to come from him the bickering starts up where it left off and Kihyun stares dully at his friends, Minhyuk words echoing in his brain. _You’re still in love with him_. Kihyun spent a lot of precious hours convincing himself that he is not, in fact, still in love with his ex, and it’s not about to change, not because of an idiot who cannot spell happy new year properly.

“We can just make the R in tin foil.”

Jooheon looks up from his attempt at strangling Changkyun, a new sun in his face.

“There’s one genius in this house and it’s you.”

Kihyun isn’t too sure. Kihyun doesn’t feel all that smart, these days. Haven’t for a long time. But he shrugs it off, getting up to fold tinfoil into an R.

 

**2.**

Kihyun never asks for this type of things, and yet, it always happens to him. He’s leaning against the far wall, nursing a flat beer, talking to a surprisingly interesting freshman with eager eyes, when he sees the door opening in his periphery. He looks, because why not, and it’s Hoseok. Hoseok, in all his glory, tight pants and tighter sweater sticking to his torso, and, well, he looks good, there’s no denying that. Kihyun allows himself to stare for a split second, but he has company and he’s a well-mannered boy, so his eyes go back to the freshman and he laughs with him at a stupid joke.

That is, until he spots Minhyuk making a beeline for him from the entrance, all hand gestures and forced smiles, and something must be wrong, if the blond tries so hard to look like everything’s great. So Kihyun looks again, and that’s when he sees him, the tall, gorgeous guy hanging on Hoseok’s arm.

“Kihyun! I need you in all urgency in the kitchen let’s go let’s move.”

“Minhyuk, what –”

The hand on his wrist grips him like a vice and he’s dragged willy-nilly to the kitchen, where a disheveled Jooheon is trying to prevent Changkyun from polishing off every bottle the guy can get his grabby little emo hands on.

“So! Great party uh.”

Kihyun eyes Minhyuk, rubbing his wrist where the latter left red marks. The guy has hands like claws.

“I saw him, Minhyuk. Them.”

He watches his friend deflate and it’s almost comical, the way his shoulders sag, his fake smile disappearing under a frown.

“And… You’re okay?”

“Why would I not be?”

“You know, you guys have… You guys have an arrangement. The midnight kiss and everything.”

It’s rare, to see Minhyuk so worried, so unsure of himself, and Kihyun wonders if he comes off that pathetic, the sad, lonely guy clinging to his ex like he’s the last man on earth. Maybe he does.

“I really couldn’t care less. It’s great for him, he deserves it. And I guess the arrangement only held until one of us found someone else. I’m happy for him. I’m just gonna go say hello. It’s fine.”

As he leaves the kitchen Kihyun wonders when did he start believing his own bullshit. But he needs to keep going or he’ll crumble, he knows that, so he puts on a show and looks through the crowd for Hoseok and whoever that guy is. It’s fine. It really is, up to a certain point. Up to the exact point where he sees them, cuddling on the ugly sunken sofa he was curled up on not three hours ago, watching Changkyun paint his nails, Minhyuk’s freezing feet under his ass. He stares at the ugly banner, with its tinfoil “R” and crooked letters because they couldn’t even get that right, and he starts laughing.

It comes off a little hysterical but he can’t stop, he really cannot, until Hoseok spots him and a big stupid grin splits his face, and the idiot’s waving, and Kihyun knows he’s just going to come over and introduce his date because they’re friends, best friends, and Kihyun should be happy for him. But Kihyun is tired, so tired, and his laugh is too close to tears, so he waves back, forcing out a smile he knows must look fake to someone that knows him so well, but he’s doing his best, even if his best isn’t enough anymore. He runs away before Hoseok can so much as lift his butt off the couch.

 

**3.**

The roof is thankfully empty. Probably because it’s damn near freezing, and Kihyun uses his sleeve to brush the snow off the upturn crates laying near the door. He sits, letting his head thump back against the wall, a deep shiver curling against his spine. His fingers are already ready to drop and he wonders if he’ll die there. _Too pathetic to live_ , his tombstone will read, and he laughs again, cut short by a cough when the cold hits his lungs.

“You already got tuberculosis?”

His head snaps almost painfully to the door he didn’t hear open and it’s Minhyuk, bundled in too many layers to even resemble a man, and he’s throwing Kihyun his coat.

“The shit are you doing here? I thought everything was a-okay.”

“I lied.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Minhyuk huffs but there’s no real bite in his tone. He shuffles like some sort of fucked up penguin seeking warmth and sits next to Kihyun, blowing on his hands.

“Care to clarify why we’re out here freezing our asses off?”

“You were right. I’m still in love with him. Not friend-love, because that was bullshit. Love-love.”

Minhyuk doesn’t gloat, as he usually does when he hears these words. There’s something in his face telling Kihyun he would rather be wrong, and the arm he puts around his shoulders is too warm, too heavy; Kihyun doesn’t want pity, he wants his heart ripped out of him.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? It’s not like you did anything.”

“We shouldn’t have let him in. It was shitty, to bring someone, when he knew you would… It’s shitty. A dick move. A cock act, if you will. Let’s go beat the shit out of him and his dumbass date.”

Kihyun snorts, despite everything, and Minhyuk’s warmth doesn’t feel so bad anymore.

“He’d snap you in half like a twig.”

“Probably. That would be the glorious death I always craved.”

“Are you drunk?”

“A fair bit, yeah. It’s new year’s after all.”

And it is, Kihyun realizes, it’s New Year’s Eve and he’s sulking on a rooftop, frozen half to death, the faint echo of terrible music and laughter reaching him in his ivory tower. Minhyuk huddles closer to him, fingers tangling in his, and Kihyun lets his head fall on his shoulder.

“Are you gonna be alright?”

“Yeah. It’s okay. It’s not like there’s anything we can do about it.”

“We can go back down there and get pissed drunk. You shouldn’t let one asshole ruin your party.”

“Hoseok isn’t an asshole.”

“One night a year. One night where Lee Hoseok deserves to be called an asshole. Let me have it.”

Kihyun laughs again and Minhyuk’s grip tightens around his hand. It doesn’t seem so terrible, suddenly. It’s a clear night and the stars shine bright, the fallen snow shining softly under the moon. Minhyuk is warm, warm and infinitely caring under his ruthless demeanor and Kihyun loves him, he does, and maybe he can keep his heart for a little while.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s go dance.”

“Filthily. I want some grinding.”

“Alright. Let’s go be nasty.”

Minhyuk pumps the air in victory and stands up, muttering something under his breath about romantic fools. He doesn’t let go of Kihyun’s fingers, not until they’re downstairs and he replaces his hand with a drink smelling way too strongly of bad vodka. Kihyun downs it, asks for another one that meets the same fate, only then letting Minhyuk drag him to the impromptu dance floor.

It’s quickly understood that Minhyuk did mean it, the filthy dancing. Everything is a pleasant blur, and Kihyun really hopes it’s Minhyuk’s butt against his crotch until he doesn’t care anymore. He lets go. He lets the music and the bad alcohol fill the hole in his chest and he’s alright, he really is, laughing when someone kisses his cheek, grabbing a hand with painted nails to put against his chest, yelling nonsense about heartbeats, tripping once and then really falling, against someone else that grabs him and spins him around, and there’s a laugh in his ear and he loves it, and he knows those dimples, he loves them too, so he kisses each twice, earning himself a squeal. Someone puts on dancing queen because it fits, and he’s belting out the lyrics with everyone else, until there’s an even louder yell – it’s midnight soon, _five_ , _four_ , and someone grabs his arm, _three_ , he spins around and stares into dark eyes he knows too well, _two_ , a voice, _we have an arrangement_ , _one_ , and a kiss, amongst all the cheering, a kiss, someone’s kissing him; someone he knows well, someone he loves, and he holds on to strong arms, parting his lips on a sigh, and he knows he must taste disgusting, he’s sweaty and gross and drunk, but it’s the best kiss, it’s the best, and then, then it’s nothing.

 

**4.**

“I didn’t even know it was possible to black out during a kiss. What a champ.”

Kihyun opens his eyes and regrets it immediately. He groans, laying an arm over his eyes.

“What the fuck happened?”

“You swooned like a Victorian protagonist. Right there in the middle of the living room. Poof! Bye-bye Kihyun!”

Kihyun cracks an eye open, peeking from under his arm. Minhyuk is looking at him with a grin threatening to split his head in half and Kihyun has the sudden vivid image of the top half of his head just seceding, rolling clean off and under the bed he’s lying on.

“Oh, great.”

“It really was. You sent everyone in a panic. Or, well, mainly Changkyun. And Hoseok.”

The mere mention of Hoseok sends Kihyun into a spiral, heart pinching. It’s like having the dumbest dog in his chest, wriggling his tail at the smell of chocolate even though it could kill him. Or maybe Kihyun is just being a tad dramatic.

“The fucker kissed me.”

“He did.”

“In front of everyone.”

“Yeah.”

“In front of his _date_.”

“Yeah, about that.”

“What?”

“Turns out it wasn’t a date.”

This revelation deserves both eyes and Kihyun removes his arm, lifting himself up on his elbows to stare at Minhyuk. His heart lurches in his throat at the simple movement, and this time he’s pretty sure it’s entirely imputable to the alcohol still sloshing around in his belly.

“But. They were cuddling.”

“You mean just like Hoseok cuddles anything with a pulse if it’s within his reach?”

“Right.”

“Right.”

Kihyun is pretty sure the silence stretching between them should contain some kind of meaningful revelation but he’s using too much focus just to prevent himself from barfing to decipher any of it. So he just asks.

“So what’s happening now?”

“I don’t know. Everyone left cause it’s pretty damn late. Not him, though.”

“Hoseok’s still here?”

“He’s worried. A little too much, you know. It’s a tad excessive if you ask me. A bit uncalled for. Supererogatory, if you will. You know. You’re just a friend.”

“Minhyuk.”

“Yeah?”

“If I wasn’t this close to barf all over myself I’d deck you one.”

Minhyuk throws a peace sign, gets up as Kihyun mimes throwing his pillow at him, and he leaves on the promise of food and water.

He doesn’t come back. Hoseok does. Kihyun wants to die.

 

**5.**

Hoseok has been sitting quietly on the bed for more than five minutes and Kihyun is in a hell of his own making. He could talk but he doesn’t trust whatever will come out of his mouth, including his breath. It is terrible. He made a show of drinking his water and that took about one minute. Then he made a show of laying back on his pillows, looking terribly ill, and that took another two. But now. Now there’s nothing left to do but talk.

“So, yeah. Great party, right?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m minty.”

“You never say that.”

“I do now.”

Hoseok nods, as if committing this information to memory took a special effort and Kihyun wants to smack him. Or smack himself. His skin is too tight and if it was socially acceptable to groan continually he would.

“Happy new year I guess. Sorry I blacked out.”

“Oh, yeah, happy new year! It’s all right.”

“I did you a big frighten.”

“What?”

Maybe the bed can just swallow him, if he wishes for it hard enough. At least he doesn’t feel like puking anymore.

“So yeah, you can go now. I feel way better.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Kihyun winces. People asking him stuff never really bodes well for him. Especially if the entirety of the people asking the stuff are just Hoseok.

“Ask away my dude.”

Hoseok levels him with a tired look and Kihyun almost throws a peace sign, because his grave isn’t deep enough yet.

“I just. Why did you run away? When I waved at you.”

“I did not.”

“You did.”

“I had an emergency.”

“You did not. I saw you. You went to the roof. What emergency is there out here? I almost followed but then Minhyuk beat me to it.”

Kihyun makes a note to thank Minhyuk’s nosy, overbearing ass later, and then his tired brain just gives up. Lying is exhausting.

“All right. I thought you were dating that guy you came with. And I was alright with it until I wasn’t, and then I realized I couldn’t do it, you know, say hi, pretending I wasn’t this close to snap and say something idiotic, and so I ran away.”

Hoseok remains silent, and Kihyun stares. It’s unfair, how handsome he is. Not one hair out of place in his goddamn turtleneck where Kihyun is just a gross mess. His hair is sticking out just on the right side of his head, and he’s licked his lips so much he’s pretty sure they look like a beached jellyfish. There’s a bruise blooming on his collarbones from when he fell, and when he looks down he realizes his shirt is ripped. He looks wrecked. And Hoseok just keeps on staring, not saying a damn thing. That’s when Kihyun blushes, and really, he’s just ready to die.

“What…”

Hoseok interrupts himself, swallows, and Kihyun slicks his hair back, trying to look a little more presentable.

The tiniest “fuck” comes out of Hoseok’s mouth.

And then, then Kihyun’s smothered against a large chest, breath knocked out of him.

“Hoseok, what the –”

“I need to kiss you again.”

“What?”

“Can I?”

“Since when do you have to ask?”

“Since we broke up.”

“Way to kill the mood.”

Hoseok laughs, and he’s framing Kihyun’s face in his big hands, and he kisses him. Kihyun doesn’t want to die anymore. Maybe he will anyhow, heartrate picking up; he’s sweating again, but he parts his jellyfish lips anyway, the tip of his tongue pressing at Hoseok’s mouth. He might still be slightly drunk, lightheaded as he is, but what need is there for breathing. He’s flooded with Hoseok and it’s still not enough, greedy hands grabbing at his stupid turtleneck, slipping underneath, looking for flesh to sink into, and Hoseok growls into his mouth, pushing himself up on the bed, over Kihyun, and yeah, Kihyun wants to die again, he wants Hoseok to smother him until nothing is left, and he loses his mind a bit, arching off the bed with a needy groan. He doesn’t care. Bye-bye Kihyun, you do better without your mind.

 

**6.**

“I can’t believe you two got nasty on this sacred night.”

“Fuck the new year.”

Minhyuk gasps, clutching his imaginary pearls as Hoseok pats Kihyun’s head as if he was an unruly child. In a way he probably is.

“We didn’t get nasty. It was just some heavy make-out.”

“My scarred ears beg to differ.”

“Mine too.”

They look down, at Changkyun on the ground, painting his nails black.

“Didn’t you already do that yesterday?”

“Yeah, but they got fucked during the party. And it just calms me. I need calm. I am traumatized.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, burrowing closer to Hoseok who shifts to accommodate him.

“You know what I still can’t believe?”

Everyone turns to Minhyuk, who relishes the attention a bit, before answering his own question.

“You guys made us go through one year of this just-friend bullshit, moping around, just to get nasty on my own damn bed on this sacred night. What a waste.”

“You’re the one who asked for nasty.”

“On the dancefloor, Kihyun. Only on the dancefloor.”

“I like to go above and beyond.”

Minhyuk’s retort is interrupted by the door opening with a bang, spitting out a smiling Jooheon who chucks his shoes off, not bothering to even get out of his coat.

“I found some!”

Minhyuk slow claps, Changkyun fanning the air with his freshly painted nails, grinning.

“Did anyone ask you why the fuck you needed helium at 9a.m?”

“Hamster voices are a timeless classic, get off my dick.”

“Not what you said last night.”

Minhyuk kicks Changkyun with a socked foot, rolling his eyes.

“Is anyone _not_ fucking in this house?”

“Yeah, you.”

“One day, I’ll snap and kill you all.”

Kihyun laughs, kicking his feet when Minhyuk tries to smother him with a pillow, shrieking. Changkyun wisely inches farther off the couch, towards Jooheon, who’s real problem with the disappearing helium was that he didn’t get to eat some himself.

Out of breath, Kihyun falls back against Hoseok, who brushes his hair with careful fingers, smiling down at him. It’s nice, like this, the gentle light of the afternoon spilling from the window, heater put on high. Snow might be falling but it’s summer in their living room, and Kihyun relishes.


End file.
